


Always Be My Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gavin/Michael-Friendship, Gen, Michael and Lindsay leave RT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Always Be My Boy

Always Be My Boy

Prompt from Jackpatillo-I don't know if you still want prompts but I really would like to see something involving Michael leaving RT to start a family with Lindsay and Gavin's last goodbye. Uwu

Bromance! With a hint of Juggey :3

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Gavin stood aside while everyone else talked and hugged Michael, tears from the girls and manly tears from Geoff while the rest of the guys just hugged. Michael was leaving. He was leaving Austin to go and live somewhere else with Lindsay and the baby they were having. The woman was already showing and everyone was telling her how beautiful she looked.

Gavin just stood aside, waiting for them to all finish. And when Ray finally separated from Michael, the auburn haired man looked over at Gavin with a small smile. Gavin had his arms crossed, trying not to show his emotions, despite the very obvious mist to his eyes and the way his fingers clenched a little on his bicep, probably painfully at this point.

“Gavvers...” Michael said gently, walking over to Gavin. The Brit didn’t open his mouth, for fear of saying something embarrassingly ‘girly’ or, hell, just some small noise that would show how much this hurt.

One of his closest friends was leaving. Moving away, probably forever. No more midday swims, no more playful wrestles in the office. He’d still work for Achievement Hunter, doing Let’s Plays with them and uploading his Rage Quits but he wouldn’t be _there_ anymore.

“Gavin, come on,” Michael coaxed and Gavin just shook his head like a child refusing to come inside, wanting to stay with their friends and play.

“No,” Gavin said simply, the tears collecting in his eyes but not falling.

“Gavin, please,” Michael said and that gentle tone, the way he held his arms out and that equally sad expression on his face broke Gavin. The Brit wrapped his arms around Michael, holding on tightly.

“I’ll miss you, you bloody tosser,” Gavin said weakly, tears falling from his eyes and landing on Michael’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too, buddy,” Michael said, holding onto Gavin just as tightly. “I promise to come visit if you do the same,” Michael said, rubbing Gavin’s back as his shoulders shook a little. Gavin nodded and they just stood there, holding each other. Michael whispered one last thing to Gavin before they parted

Eventually Michael left with Lindsay but Gavin wasn’t as sad.

Because the last thing Michael said to him helped.

“ _You’ll always be my boy.”_


End file.
